


A Path to Happiness

by Toaverse



Series: The Normal Days [6]
Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Child Neglect, Favoritism, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, mentions of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse
Summary: The hearing impaired elf can’t really say school is hell, ‘cause her family already is.I mean, a mother and stepfather that pretend she doesn’t exists, as well as two spoiled half brothers, on top of being quite literally deaf? Can this get any worse?But despite all that, Hesper Greenfire is trying to find her path to happiness in the future.
Series: The Normal Days [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908358
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	A Path to Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there :)
> 
> So for the ones who are confused as to what the fuck this is, I based this fic on a blink-and-you’ll-miss-it moment where a deaf elf girl signs to her friend that Ian’s cute when they’re walking to school, so she and her friend are in fact canon characters (hence why the character tags).
> 
> Both don’t seem to have canon names, so:  
> -I named the deaf elf girl Hesper Greenfire.  
> -and I named her friend Codella.
> 
> Also, I would like to say that Fifty Shades is a thing in the onward-verse, also named by Diamondbackmako: One Hundred Shades of Red.
> 
> Enjoy!

The light coming from her phone is what wakes her up every morning.

It’s kinda her replacement for a alarm, since she can’t hear all that much...

Rolling over, Hesper grabs her phone to check what time it is.

6:47 AM

Huh, getting up a few minutes earlier can’t do any bad.

She kicks the blankets off of her and sits on the edge of her bed when a message pops up on the dim screen.

One from her best friend.

Codella: Morning!!😃

Hesper cracks a small smile after reading the message.

Codella was, and still is, her best and only friend ever since kindergarten. At first, the two girls thought that they would be separated when they to different elementary schools, but that happily wasn’t the case at all.

And look at them now. Both having survived elementary school together, now having to fight through high school, along with being friends for 12 years.

It would definitely be a friendship that would last for a lifetime.

Looking back on it now, Hesper can’t help but remember the day they met. She was quite a confused mess in kindergarten since her hearing is almost non-existent, so she mostly clung to the teacher. But one day, another elf girl with Rasta dread hair came up to her and tried talking to her by simple hand signs.

It absolutely made her day.

Ever since that day, the two elf girls remained inseparable, almost like sisters, and also remained a strong friendship that still exists to this day.

Looking at her clock again, Hesper decides it’s time to get dressed and get ready for school again. She gets up and goes to her closet to pick out clothes.

She eventually settles for a pink shirt along with long black pants, matching with black and white sneakers.

Having decided and changed in her choice of clothing, Hesper is about to step out of her room to eat breakfast when she glances at her desk to see her hearing aids laying there.

It might be handy to hear just a tiny bit, given that she can’t hear anything without them.

Hesper quickly grabs them and carefully puts them in her ears. Being satisfied with how they fit, she goes downstairs to finally eat breakfast.

Upon arriving at the dinning table and kitchen, the hearing impaired girl witnesses the rest of her family already eating there.

Or rather her mother, stepfather, and her half twin brothers.

They don’t even notice her coming in. That, or they just ignore her.

Hesper turns her head away from them with a sad expression.

It had mostly been like this. Well, ever since her mother married Sean, her stepfather...

From the start, he made it very clear that he didn’t like his new stepdaughter one bit, mostly because of her hearing disability. But he just acted like she didn’t exists.

And her mother? She just went along with it.

The hearing impaired girl decides to go to the kitchen counter to make her own meal.

It only got worse when her half twin brothers, Kartus and Vanthos, where born.

Of cours, they got treated the opposite from their older half sister. The brothers got everything they wanted, along with their parents’ attention.

And when they blamed their sister for something they had done themselves, which was very often, she always got punished.

Hesper gives her 6 year old younger brothers an unnoticed glare from the kitchen counter.

Looking back at it now, she isn’t really surprised at her mother and stepfather’s behavior and blatant favoritism.

Besides, she was an unwanted product of a one night stand, not Kartus and Vanthos...

Around 2 years ago, her grandmother told the then-14-year old elf all about it. Apparently, her mother had a one night stand with a random guy when she was 20 (without protection, obviously) and got pregnant. Abortion wasn’t legalized in Yore at the time, so she was forced to keep the baby. And on top of it, that baby turned out deaf as well.

And that baby is Hesper Greenfire, also declared by her stepfather as; “Another man’s mistake.”.

She eventually makes and settles for a basic ham and cheese sandwich for a while-walking breakfast. Ever since she started high school, she always eat her breakfasts while walking to or in the schoolbus. It’s a 2 minute walk anyways.

Having her sandwich all done and in her hand, Hesper goes and grabs her already filled backpack. Once she swiftly has it set on one of her shoulders, she goes straight to the door and opens it to go to the bus-stop, slamming it behind her when she steps foot outside.

And as always, no one even said “bye” to her...

The deaf elf has gotten used of it years ago, but that doesn’t mean it still hurts.

Man, she can’t wait to move out...

Having taken a bite from her sandwich, Hesper sees the bus-stop into view with the bus just parking in front of it, so she has to take a little sprint for it.

She walks harder, almost running, still with her mouth full. The bus comes closer and closer in her view until she makes it and steps in just in time.

Hesper catches her breath through her nose, soon swallowing her chewed food before looking around for Codella.

And yes, the deaf elf sees a darker blue hand in the air in the back of the bus.

She walks to its direction, later seeing that it is in fact her best friend.

Ever since the two girls started high school. Codella made it her duty to help her deaf friend find her in the bus. She did this by simply holding her hand up in the air when she sees Hesper.

And it still works.

“Hey Hesp.” Codella greets as said elf sits next to her. “Survived home again?”

‘As always.’ Hesper signs in sign language.

“By watching One Hundred Shades of Red, I guess.” Codella says jokingly, knowing that it will make her friend a bit uncomfortable.

And it does, as Hesper looks the other way with an uncomfortable, but also sad, look on her face.

Of cours Codella has to tease her friend about quite being into BDSM multiple times a week. She perfectly knows that Hesper quite...likes such things.

And guess which film started her particular interests?

Unfortunately for her, boys don’t seem to even notice her, let alone even wanting to work with her on a group project.

That due to obvious reasons, that being her hearing impairment.

She only has one friend for a reason after all...

“Hey, I’m sure you’ll meet someone in the future who will love and respect you.” Codella says, having noticed her friend’s expression. “Maybe he’s at school.”

And right then, the bus stops at their destination, that being New Mushroomton High.

Most teenagers have already stand up or are already getting out of the bus by the time they arrived, so Hesper and Codella can as well do the same.

“Which type of boy do you like anyways?” Codella asks her friend when they’re out of the bus walking to the school building. “Or just point to someone you find cute. I won’t judge.”

Barely hearing the question, Hesper looks around for any boy that’s remotely interesting. That, until she sees one that captures her attention.

Some meters ahead of her walks a elf boy who’s apparently wearing a Willowdale sweater. He also has hair as if there’s a cloud on his head.

He looks quite...cute.

Not taking her eyes off of him, Hesper signs Codella her answer by carefully pointing at him.

“Huh, he looks nice.” She says in response. “He also looks like...submissive material.” She comments with a wink.

Hesper only rolls her eyes in response.

“Anyways, lets go to hell that’s called class.” Codella says, encouraging both of them to continue walking.

The hearing impaired elf can’t really say school is hell, ‘cause her family already is.

Looking back at cloudhair boy (as she likes to refer him now), she can feel a spark of hope in her, thinking that yes, she maybe does have a chance in love, and eventually be happier in the future.

She just has to take a shot at it.


End file.
